


Breathe

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Choking, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Leave ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Ever since he managed to leave Silent Hill, James had been haunted by nightmares. The worst were the ones with Mary.
Relationships: Maria/James Sunderland, Mary Shepherd-Sunderland/James Sunderland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Breathe

It was a clear, sunny day, perfect for a leisurely stroll through the park. As such, James had no complaints as Mary led him to the railing overlooking the lake. The two of them stood there, Mary watching the lake, James watching Mary. She was so happy, so lovely. Of course, this was before everything went wrong.

“We should have a picnic,” Mary suggested. When James merely gave her a questioning look, she continued. “It’s too beautiful a day to spend inside. I saw a bench down there where we could sit together.”

They both agreed that a proper picnic didn’t make sense, but there was a food cart nearby, so they got lunch from there and ate as they strolled along.

The bench they wound up at was tucked a little ways back so they were out of sight from anyone in the main area, but they still had a wonderful view of the lake. Mary leaned against James and sighed as he put his arm around her.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” she whispered.

“Me too,” he replied.

In the blink of an eye it was raining, but James didn’t feel alarmed. He turned toward the woman beside him. She was no longer his wife, though they had the same face. Her hair was dyed and her clothes were far more revealing. She smiled devilishly up at him, then he was lying on the ground with Maria sitting on top of him.

“I’ve been waiting for you, James,” she purred, sliding her hand underneath his shirt and up his chest. “I want you so badly.”

He swallowed hard, his breathing coming heavier now. “Me too,” he panted, unconsciously echoing his earlier statement to Mary. “I want you too.”

Maria’s wet clothes clung to her body, leaving practically nothing to the imagination. She leaned down, pressing her body against his suddenly bare chest.

“Do you really?” she asked, her lips hovering just above his, their breaths mingling.

“Yes.”

Her hips rolled down and his jerked up in answer.

“Please,” he begged. “It’s been so long…”

Maria smirked for a moment before kissing him so hard that his lips nearly ached from the force of it. As they kissed, James felt her hand pause at his throat, then she began to squeeze.

He tried to pull away, but his head was against the dirt and there was nowhere for him to go. He tried to push her off of him, but his arms wouldn’t work properly.

She broke the kiss as her second hand joined her first, choking him.

James struggled weakly as the pressure around his neck tightened. He looked up, hoping against hope that there would be something in her face, but Mary — and she was Mary again — was cold and impassive as she strangled him.

He used what little air he had left in a desperate choked sob as the world blurred.

“You deserve to die too, James!” the woman cried out as things faded to black.

—

James awoke alone in his bed with a sheet wrapped tightly around his neck, cutting off his air. He managed to detangle himself and lay there for a few moments just breathing deeply before attempting to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by two things: how James can get strangled by several monsters (especially the final boss), and my own experiences with dreams where I couldn't breathe, only to wake up to my blanket over my face.


End file.
